dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kischur Ares Schweinorg
Kischur Ares Schewinord nicknamed "The God Of War" 'by the clock tower is the main protagonist of the upcoming fanfiction 'The war wanting a Peace' written by Lumine in royalroad. He is reincarnated to the simmer families as the son of leonardo simmer and Lilith semzher , he enrolled into Kuoh Academy as a Second-year student he is the number 3 in the Crown of justice Appearance Ares is a young teenager with silver hair and red eyes, often compared to a rabbit based on his appearance. He is considered cute, as many female student have pointed out throughout the story. He prefers wearing a navy tracksuit that has a small golden crown on the right side. He wears a pair of brown leather boots that go over his tracksuit. Ares red eyes could also change in appearance depending on the emotions he feels - typically, when he is serious or angry they are slitted and reminiscent of a cat. and when he is furious his eyes changed to glowing white ( similiar to naruto eyes when he is in 5 tail mode when fighting against pein ) Personality History Powers and Abilities '''Immense Magical Power: ' Ares was born with an insane amount of magical power, before he get captured and experimented his magic pool is as big as a normal high class devil. and also during his youth, he was kidnapped by the Alas Malis and become their experimental subject and their experiment had make his magic pool hundred times more bigger and more denser, '''Immense Strength Killing intent : Immense Stamina Immense Endurance all weapons mastery : '''as the user of The Lord Of Battle magc, Ares is able to use all kind of weapons to it's fullest potential, doesn't matter if it's from the future, past or from the other universe. '''Immense Speed: '''His speed and demonic '''Master Strategist Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Animal Speaking: Ares has the natural ability to talk and understand animals. Dragon Language : '''Ares able to naturally talk the language of the dragon. '''Flight: '''Ares can fly with his magic. '''Pain Tolerance: With a couple of years of getting tortured and experimented by the Alas Malis in his past world , Ares has developed an immunity to pain. Spiritualist: 'Ares possesses the rare ability to naturally communicate and form contracts with Spirits. '''Regeneration : '''Ares has shown the ability to heal from most wounds at a highly accelerated rate, being able to heal from any injury in seconds. However, his healing is not entirely perfect as it requires magical energy. even when Ares got captured and experimented Ares normal rate of healing is also faster then any normal high class supernatural being.but after being experimented he could even without using magical energy is capable of healing destroyed organs in a matter of minutes. '''The Lord Of Battle: ' Ares self-created magic that is the combined branch of the first magic, the second magic, the third magic and the fifth magic. this ability grant Ares the power to summon and create every kind of weapon from every multiverse, it doesn't matter if the weapon is from the future or the past. he could summon everything - living being or not- as long as the thing that Ares summon could harm something or someone. It doesn't matter how big or small it is '''Heaven Feels : One of the five remaining true magics, it was originally created by the Einzbern family, but it's secret was lost a thousand years ago. It was used as the main component of the Holy Grail Wars, reviving heroes of old as "Servants." Ares is regarded as an anomaly, as no one has ever achieved the Heaven's Feel, as doing so would lead to them being assimilated into the Root. The Heaven's Feel allows him to resurrect any deceased soul without consequence, namely the heroes of legend. He primarily uses the Heaven's Feel to revive Servants from the past. It is possible for the Heaven's Feel to be invoked by the will of a Heroic Spirit, such as the case with Gligamesh of the Archer Class. He forcibly invoked the Heaven's Feel while Ares is barely conscious, and manifested during the climax of the Conflict. However, it is also possible that Ares invoked the Third Magic, despite being barely self-aware. The Tartarot : ''' '''Ragnarok : Quotes " Yo!, the name's ares!." ares introduce himself to raynare " Hm?, ah! she is my wive." Ares answered rias question about who is ophis "I hate the devils, angel and the fallen as well, but the faction that i hate the most is the devils. Why you ask?, it's because they are nothing but a mere parasite that could only rely on the human for their survival, and yet they still doesn't show any respect toward the human, to me they are the most pathetic race." ares opinion about the three faction “I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die…” When on a airplane with the Orc member Trivia *Despite the fact that ares can fly using his magic, ares still have the phobia toward high place *in the DxD world Ares is adopted by leonardo da vinci after the death of his family * Ares height is 179 cm and his weight is 69 kg * Ares birthday is on June 1st. * Ares blood type is AB. * Ares is given 8 domain to protect, the domain is given by the Crown Of Justice leader it's self, the domain include : America, Canada, Spain, German, Mexico, Panama, Portugal and Iceland * Ares power level is 754.000 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Dragongaming1